peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 July 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-09 ; Comments *Audio has edited tracks. *The intro has the TV theme to Time Tunnel, an American science fiction TV series. *Peel mistakenly plays the Nathan Skyers record for a few seconds after Luna-C, before correcting it. *Peel mentions to Stuart Maconie the label Stew Mack, which he played a track from Nathan Skyers, who was on that label. Maconie denies having a label called Stew Mack in Kingston, Jamaica. *Peel dedicates a Half Man Half Biscuit track to his son William, who says he is at some archaeological dig somewhere. Sessions *Male Nurse #1, recorded 17 June 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: Time Tunnel (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Luna-C: End Of An Era (v/a album - Only For The Headstrong) Death Becomes Me DBM-2774 '''# *Kiss Offs: Gavin Scott Can Do No Wrong (7" - Love's Evidence) Peek-A-Boo *Nathan Skyers: Matter Of Time (split 7" with Jah Musso) Stew Mack # $ *Male Nurse: My Idea (session) *Neuropolitique: The Importance Of Selling Pins (album - Beyond the Pinch) New Electronica ELEC 33LP #''' $''' :(TV Licence trailer) *Lig: Be (album - Bacterial Activity) Abstract Sounds $''' *Chairs: Meltdown (7" - Kippers Singles Club Vol 4) Kippers *Asend & Ultravibe: To Be Confirmed (12" - This Ain't Opera (Remix) / To Be Confirmed) Second Movement #''' *Ivor Cutler: Singing To My Foot (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 #''' *Male Nurse: Too Sexy In A Bad Way (session) *Appliance: Pleasure Driving (10" - Organised Sound) Surveillance Com. *Mandragola: Abu Zulef (v/a album - Continental Drifts Vol: #1 - Cultural Export) MROX MROX 001 '''# :(news) *Wedding Present: I Found That Essence Rare (album - Evening Sessions 1986-1994) Strange Fruit $''' *Rodney / Moses: Di Refix (7") Scare Dem Muzic *Male Nurse: British Stuntmen (session) :(BBC Radio One trailer) *DJ Troublesome: Mix & Blend (12") Quayside QUAY-26 '''# *PJ Harvey: Goodnight (album - The B Sides) Island *Delgados: Sacré Charlamagne (shared 7" with New Bad Things - Sacré Charlamagne / Down) Lissy's *Hybirds: Peter Take Me Down (10" - Take You Down) Heavenly *Liquid Wheel: Phallopian Phunk (Dog Bender EP?) Bleech BLI 10597 # $ *Male Nurse: My Own Private P Swayze (session) :(Peel chats to Stuart Maconie) *Tofu Love Frogs: Arkansas Traveller (album - Vegetable Attack) Not On Label *Superstar Disco Club: Skyscraper Island (The Motion Picture) (7" - Skyscraper Island (The Motion Picture) / Moonshaft) Che Trading *S.O.B.: Nocturne (12" - Intent To Deceive / What's Up / Nocturne / Frequency O.D.) Cluster CLUSTER 12 #''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: Song Of Encouragement For The Orme Ascent (album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus '''$ *Duster: My Friends Are Cosmonauts (7" - Transmission, Flux) Up *Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) dat_135.mp3 *2) 020A-H9007XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE359 ;Length *1) 03:47:49 (01:50:18-02:32:23) (to 1:55:40, 2:03:42-2:22:07, 2:27:15 on unique) *2) 01:49:19 *3) 1:32:05 (22:41-45:48) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE359 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 359 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H9007/2) *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library